Navidad en tiempos de guerra
by imposible.girl
Summary: La primera Navidad de Harry. Los merodeadores en casa de los Potter, y un intercambio de regalos.


_**Navidad en tiempos de guerra**_

* * *

Nada ni nadie me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Intercambio de Regalo 2013 del Foro _I solemnly swear._

* * *

-¡Ya llegamos Jimbo!- anunció Sirius al salir de la chimenea junto con Remus, hace unos días que no pisaban la casa de los Potter y la decoración los recibió en la sala de estar. Se escuchó un "ya voooy" desde el segundo piso, seguido de un "Lily, Remus y el chucho ya llegaron" dicho lo suficientemente fuerte para que los aludidos escucharan. En seguida el dueño de casa bajó las escaleras para saludar a sus amigos, Sirius –haciéndose el ofendido- anunció que se retiraba ya que según él "si me van a insultar gratis mejor se voy a ver a mi madre". James lo agarró en un abrazo amistoso y le revolvió el pelo –Es bueno verte Canuto, y no te puedes ir sin saludar a tu ahijado-.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el pequeño Harry?- preguntó Remus mientras esperaba su turno para saludar al dueño de casa. Una voz femenina respondió en lugar de James. Lily bajaba las escaleras con Harry en brazos.

-Listo para su primera Navidad- dijo mientras dejaba al bebé en su cuna portátil, y añadió -bienvenido Remus-.

-Gracias, disculpa la demora, pero _alguien_ no dejaba de acicalarse el pelo- espetó mirando al mencionado, buscando chincharlo.

-Bah, esta apariencia no se mantiene sola Lunático-

-No, claro- intervino Lily, divertida

-Eh, chucho, cuidado con pegarle las pulgas a mi hijo- secundó James mientras se acercaba al moisés del pequeño Harry y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Jimie no me busques te lo advierto, o malcriaré tanto a mi ahijado que desearás jamás haberme nombrado su padrino- se defendió Sirius.

-Compórtense chicos, no hagan que me arrepienta de haberlos invitado- dijo Lily y los dejó un momento para ir a terminar los preparativos en la cocina. Se venía una gran cena de Navidad y tenía ollas y cacerolas revolviéndose solas mientras los trastos sucios se lavaban en el lado contrario de la cocina. Al parecer todo estaba en orden, nada se había incendiado. Faltaba dejar el postre listo y podrían pasar a la mesa. La que por cierto estaba puesta y decorada para la ocasión con velas flotantes que la iluminaban. Toda la casa estaba decorada, un gran árbol en el salón, al otro extremo de la chimenea. Muérdagos que aparecían y desaparecían en distintos dinteles de la casa. Pequeños duendes navideños de peluche que saludaban sin cesar y una suave música navideña que salía desde la radio muggle que tenían en la cocina, que con un hechizo amplificador resonaba en todas las habitaciones.

-La cena está lista- anunció la anfitriona una vez hubo dejado el postre en la nevera.

-¿Los puestos de siempre?- preguntó Remus mientras tomaba al niño en brazos y lo sentaba en su silla de diario.

-¿No vamos a esperar a Peter?- dijo James pasando al comedor para sentarse. Sirius y Remus compartieron una mirada de circunstancias.

-Colagusano no vendrá-

-Sí, dijo algo de estar muy ocupado, tú sabes cómo anda- Remus trató de restarle importancia pero fue Sirius y su "¿qué, acaso no te basta conmigo?" los que terminaron por relajar el ambiente.

-Es la segunda vez que se inventa una excusa como esa- reclamó James, que más que enojarse, se preocupaba por la evasión de su amigo.

-Si no le conociéramos, pensaría que hay una chica- soltó Sirius, que inmediatamente fue censurado por Lily y Remus.

Una vez que todos se sentaron a la mesa y los platos estuvieron servidos Lily se levantó de su puesto, y copa en mano les agradeció por acompañarlos en la primera Navidad de Harry, agradeció también por los años de amistad y los instó a seguir juntándose y a no perder nunca la bella relación que tenían. James se levantó también y agradeció a Remus por la paciencia que les tenía "porque si yo fuera tú, al segundo año habría pedido cambio de habitación en Hogwarts" y por su confianza; y a Sirius por no ser como su madre "siempre hablando mal de mi santa madre Cornamenta". El tercero en pararse fue, como no, Sirius, quien les agradeció por admitirlo en su casa aunque dejara los sillones llenos de pulgas. Y a Remus por haberle dejado usar el gramófono aunque fuera para tocar puras _barbaridades_. Y finalmente Remus tomó su copa y les agradeció por aceptarlo como era y por hacer de su licantropía algo más llevadero.

El reloj de pared marcó las nueve de la noche cuando la cena aun transcurría con normalidad. Iban por el tercer plato y todo estaba delicioso. James recordó los banquetes de Navidad en Hogwarts y todos concordaron en que aquella cena no tenía nada que envidiarles. El pequeño Harry miraba todo con sus grandes ojos verdes y de vez en cuando trataba de balbucear algo ininteligible para que le prestaran atención – ¿qué pasa ahijado? ¿Dices que tu padre debería llevar un disfraz de reno? Sí, también me parece una buena idea-

-Mi hijo jamás diría algo así, no inventes-

-Y se puede saber desde cuándo entiendes los balbuceos de Harry-

-Lunático, ese es uno de mis muchos talentos-

-James si Harry quiere que te vistas de reno, deberías darle en el gusto a nuestro hijo-

-Sí Jimie, hazle caso a tu esposa, ella sabe mucho-

-¡¿Qué?! P-pero Lily-

-Pero nada James- respondió ella divertida, le hacía ilusión ver a su marido disfrazado después de todo.

Luego de la cena solo faltaba abrir los regalos. Se reunieron al lado del árbol, donde todos los regalos esperaban. La mayoría eran regalos para el pequeño Harry, y James –como buen padre- los iba abriendo uno a uno y se los mostraba a su hijo.

-No sabría decir cuál de los dos está más emocionado- dijo Lily mirándolos con ternura.

Juguetes, ropa y cosas brillantes eran las que salían de los paquetes que abría James, algunas cajas solo tenían pequeños fuegos artificiales que encendían con una alegría infantil la mirada de Harry.

Lily tomó una bolsa con regalos que estaba al costado del árbol y sacó de ella dos paquetes más.

-Este es para ti Remus, espero que te guste- le dijo la anfitriona pasando un pesado paquete e inmediatamente sacando otro de la bolsa –y este es para ti Sirius, lo eligió James-. Ninguno de los dos esperaba regalos por parte de sus amigos, por lo que eso los tomó por sorpresa.

-Apuesto a que el de Remus es un libro- dijo Sirius rompiendo el papel de regalo - ¿¡loción anti-pulgas!? ¿¡Es una broma!?- James lloraba de la risa mientras se alejaba de Sirius que tenía toda la intensión de echarle la loción encima –Esto es indignante, me vengaré Cornamenta, lo juro por mi solemne apellido-

-¿Y a ti que te ha llegado Remus?- preguntó James pasando del berrinche de Sirius.

-Drácula, de Bram Stoker- respondió con una sonrisa el aludido y añadió –muchas gracias Lily, no debiste-

El resto de la velada transcurrió con normalidad, con James chichando a Sirius, y con Lily y Remus enfrascados en algún interesante tema. Con Harry durmiendo en su habitación esperando que los siguientes días fueran tan alegres como ese. Entre risas y bromas no todo fue malo cuando la guerra se cernía. Porque siempre habría tiempo para revivir el espíritu de los Merodeadores.


End file.
